Ayuni D
'''Ayuni D (アユニ・D), real name Ito Ayuko (伊藤亜佑子) is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of BiSH and also releases solo material under the name "PEDRO". ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography Early BiSH Career, 2016-2017 In Summer 2016, Ayuni D was announced as a new member of BiSH. Initially, her eyes were obscured and would only be revealed when she reached ten thousand twitter followers, much like her BiSH seniors. When she reached her target quicker than expected, it was extended to fifteen thousand. She eventually made her stage debut in August and her first album as part of the group, KiLLER BiSH, was released in October. Ayuni's first single with BiSH, Promise the Star, was released in March 2017. In the Fall of that year, she joined the WACK shuffle unit SAiNT SEX with BiSH groupmate Aina The End. On December 31st 2017, it was announced that she had ranked third in the WACK General Election. BiSH and PEDRO, 2018- In September 2018, Ayuni launched a solo project, named "PEDRO". Her debut album, Zoozoosea, was released in record stores with no prior announcement or promotion. Her first solo live will took place on September 25th. On October 16th, she modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week. In February 2019, Ayuni appeared in the music video for BILLIE IDLE®︎'s Soshite, Mata.. as a member of BULLY IDOL. On March 20th, 2019, Ayuni modeled for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS at Amazon Fashion Week for a second time. Four days later, from the 24th to 30th March, Ayuni also took part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019 as a mentor. At the concluding WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that PEDRO had been signed to EMI Records, and a new album, THUMB SUCKER, was released in August. On October 12th, 2019, Ayuni D will release her first standalone photobook. Personal Life Before becoming an idol, Ayuni worked part-time at a gas station. She attended a technical school and is qualified in handling flammable liquids. She is close friends with Muropanako and they attended school together. Discography See Ayuni D Discography Featured In * 2018.09.19 Zoozoosea * 2019.08.28 THUMB SUCKER Publications Other Media Films * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.07.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Web Series * 2018.12.03 BiSH no Kirekkire JAPAN Lyrics Written PEDRO Zoozoosea * All lyrics BiSH KiLLER BiSH * Hontou Honki THE GUERRiLLA BiSH * spare of despair B-Sides * S.H.I.T Trivia * Stole her catchphrase from Cent Chihiro Chittiii during her first show. * Applied to BiSH three hours before the deadline. * Is the youngest member of BiSH. * During the BiSH audition, she questioned why she was there as she felt she was the only "country bumpkin" and uncute compared to the other girls auditioning. * Learned about BiSH through her older sister, who was a big BiS fan. * Inherited her white member colour from Lingling. * Is part of a series of photoshoots on Bisweb.jp where she tries out different fashion styles. * Her favourite flower became the Lantana flower after it became part of the ''Zoozoosea ''album art design. * Ayuni D fans are called oniitans (big brothers), a reference to her little sister role. Ayuni D herself however doesn’t like that name. Gallery AyuStereoPro.jpg|Promoting Stereo future AyuniCarrots.jpg|Promoting CARROTS Ayuni-Teaser.jpg Sec4 Ph2.png|Modeling for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS Ayuni-NAP.jpg|Modeling for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS AyuniSticks.jpg|Promoting STiCKS Ayunid.jpg|Promoting Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE Ayuni-Giant.jpg|Promoting GiANT KiLLERS Ayuni-Guerilla.jpg|Promoting THE GUERRiLLA BiSH Ayuni-Int.jpg Ayuni-Int1.jpg Ayuni-Int2.jpg Ayuni-Int3.jpg Ayuni-Int4.jpg Ayuni-Int5.jpg Ayuni-int6.jpg Ayuni-Int7.jpg Ayuni-Int8.jpg Ayuni-LSN.jpg Ayuni-PIB.jpg|Promoting PAiNT it BLACK Ayuni-PTS.jpg|Promoting Promise the Star Category:WACK Category:BiSH Category:SAiNT SEX Category:BiSH Members Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:2016 Additions Category:1999 Births Category:Soloists